America
America (アメリカ, Amerika) is a main character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers and leads the Allied Forces. His human name is Alfred F. Jones and his full name is The United States Of America. His Birthday is on July 4th, which is the day of his independence. Apperance He has short blond hair with a cowlick, representing Nantucket, sticking up and blue eyes. He wears a tan uniform and a brown bomber jacket with a "50" on the back (for the fifty states). His glasses are said to represent the state of Texas. America is often shown holding a hamburger or a large-sized soft drink (usually a cola) and flashing a thumbs-up. When America initially appeared in the webcomic, his hair was drawn smoother, parted in the center, and he had no cowlick. Eventually as the art style changed, Himaruya added in the strand and made America's hair slightly wilder. America also was shown to have his pants tucked into his boots in older designs, but more modern artwork depicts him wearing his pants over the boots. Personality America is a cheerful, energetic, yet somewhat conceited young man who is obsessed with heroes, justice, and freedom. He has the habit of sticking his nose into everyone else's business, which causes him to have difficulty making friends. He loves hamburgers and junk food, to the point of an obsession, and can even eat strange and inedible things due to inheriting England's sense of taste (or lack thereof). America is also known for not being aware of how "the atmosphere" is when he is around others (which, at one point, he was told to read it), but it has been noted that it is not that he lacks the ability to "assess the situation", he simply chooses not to. His profile states that his hobbies are sports, games, and making movies, but he also enjoys watching movies specifically of the horror genre. On multiple occasions, he has forced Japan to watch movies that he calls "Too freaking scary!" because they are about ghosts and paranormal activity. Japan gives him zombie video games to come over his fear of ghosts. Furthermore, in the side-story Black Ships Have Come, in introducing himself to Japan, he states that his hobbies are "quick-draw, archaeology, and adventures" (which is translated to Japan as America's hobby being lechery). He possesses an abnormal amount of strength, shown even as a child by easily swinging a full-grown buffalo around, and has been once seen running around dragging a heavy Rolls Royce, belonging to England, behind him for an hour in order to ask permission to borrow it. In the NotoSama 6 game, America was able to stop a car with the heel of his foot. America is shown to be ignorant of the geography outside his own home, believing that maps of the United States constitute the "world map" and believes that he can simply get to other countries by car travel. He is shown becoming concerned about his weight in the strip Supersize You! and it is mentioned that he has invented strange diet machines as well as becoming obsessed with exercise (which has caused him to become paranoid about his rising weight, as he is unaware of his building muscle). Aside from being afraid of ghosts, scary movies, and weighing scales, he also fears marmite. As America is obsessed with heroes and happy endings, he hopes that his future will be that way. Though he is friends with an alien named Tony, he does not believe in England's magical friends, fairies, or unicorns, except on Halloween. 2P Side Main Article: '''2P America (Al Jones) Trivia *His birthday corresponds with the Independence Day of '''July 4th, 1776, when the Declaration of Independence was approved by the U.S. Continental Congress. *Although commonly referred to as America, some merchandise refer to him by the full term United States Of America, or simply U.S. for short. *In a set of character notes, it is revealed that America has mingled a lot with Germanic blood, and that he was insecure for having no history of his own before England adopted him. *In England, Dreaming About The Past, it was revealed by a sleeping England that America used to wet his bed when he was younger. *The number "50" on his jacket, representing the 50 states, is historically incorrect. Hawaii became a state on August 21, 1959, and Alaska became a state on January 3, 1959, both after the end of World War II, the time in which the story primarily takes place. This is most likely the reason the "50" is not present. Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Allied Powers Category:North American Countries